


Mantodea

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [10]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements, in which jaehwan is an unknown cryptid, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: Jaehwan was very hungry.





	Mantodea

**Author's Note:**

> tonight's prompt is "bride/groom is a monster".  
> and yes, it's hyuken again.
> 
> enjoy! ♡

Jaehwan was very hungry.

The wedding reception’s food was not to his tastes and he’d barely eaten anything all night other than some bulgogi. When asked by Sanghyuk, his now lawfully wedded husband, why he wasn’t touching his food, Jaehwan had lied through his teeth saying that he was too excited to eat; the answer made Sanghyuk smile.

The poor fool.

All in all, it had been a fun party - one of the best ones Jaehwan’s had, in fact, and he’d attended many wedding parties. The people were all very pleasant, despite Sanghyuk’s parents having been slightly against the wedding at the beginning - “ _It’s so sudden! You barely know this boy! You’re too young to be married!”._ Jaehwan won them over in the end. He always won them over in the end.

The honeymoon suite of the hotel wasn’t the fanciest he’s ever been in, but it was nice enough - the view was pretty, the bed was very large and comfortable-looking, and there was a bathtub with massage jets in the ensuite bathroom. Sanghyuk looked very excited about that, already opening the tub’s faucet to fill it up before he began ransacking every bath salt and bubbles he could get his huge hands on. Sanghyuk had pretty hands. Jaehwan could appreciate that.

In fact, Sanghyuk was pretty everywhere - inside, outside. He genuinely enjoyed spending time with him, loved his puppy-like enthusiasm and his very particular brand of humor.

It would be such a shame—

“Jyani!” Sanghyuk called him from the bathroom and Jaehwan padded over on bare feet - the first thing he did once inside the room was kicking off those formal shoes. “You prefer peppermint or lavender?”

Jaehwan blinked, tilting his head to the side as he eyed the two little glass bottles of bath salts on each of Sanghyuk’s hands. Sanghyuk looked so excited, so eager to please.

A shame.

“Peppermint, of course!” Jaehwan said, affecting an expression of disbelief.

“Peppermint it is!” Sanghyuk said and put the lavender-scented salts back where they belonged, to then dump a good amount of the peppermint one inside the rapidly filling tub.

Jaehwan licked his lips, eyeing Sanghyuk up and down, taking advantage of the fact his new husband was distracted. Where should he begin? Thighs? Arms? His cheeks were pretty plump too—

Sanghyuk suddenly turned around and Jaehwan jolted with surprised, having gotten just wee bit distracted. Sanghyuk noticed the look on his face - because of course he did - and smirked, confusing the hunger in Jaehwan’s eyes with a different kind of hunger.

Jaehwan stood still as he watched Sanghyuk saunter over to where he was, his long arms sliding around his middle to pull him into a loose, almost lazy embrace. Jaehwan couldn’t deny that he really liked being in his arms like that; Sanghyuk was so tall, so broad, that he made Jaehwan feel tiny and harmless, as if Sanghyuk was the one who could protect him and not the other way around.

Shame. Such a shame.

“Want to try out the bed?” Sanghyuk asked with a comical wiggle to his eyebrows, making Jaehwan chortle.

“It’s our honeymoon, we’re going to try out the bed either way,” Jaehwan said as he allowed himself to relax, wrapping his own arms around Sanghyuk’s neck. “You seem a lot more excited about the bathtub, so let’s do that first.”

“You sure?” Sanghyuk asked and leaned in to brush his nose against Jaehwan's, the action causing Jaehwan’s insides to flutter like the wings of a hummingbird - a very drunk hummingbird, too. He wasn’t used to feeling like that.

“Yeah, I’m sure. It’s not like the bed is going to run away,” Jaehwan replied and Sanghyuk acknowledged his deep wisdom with a nod before pressing a kiss just under Jaehwan’s ear. He felt a shudder quake through his entire body.

“I’m so happy we’re married,” Sanghyuk confessed in a whisper, tightening his arms around Jaehwan. “I love you.”

Jaehwan’s heart - which was something he had, apparently, shockingly  - did backflips and cartwheels inside his chest, melting down all over his other organs, all his five stomachs and three livers, like ice cream under the sun.

That was not supposed to be happening, but… Maybe…

“I love you too,” Jaehwan whispered back, feeling awkward and weird, the words sounding out of place to him, but right all the same - he’d never said it before. Even if he had, he would never have meant it anyway.

He could probably ignore the hunger for one more day, go hunting for a new prey the next night, some random unfortunate soul who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong moment. It would do.

He didn’t have to marry his dinner every single time.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
